


Still on this side of the glass

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Where they fall hard and fast - and probably out of character





	Still on this side of the glass

Mibu threw him against the wall the moment the door closed behind them. “I want you,” he murmured, trying to unbutton Feilong’s collar with one hand and his trousers with the other. 

Feilong smirked. At least he only had to slip his hands inside Mibu’s yukata and feel the smooth skin underneath. “Kiss me.”

Mibu did. He was aggressive, and passionate, and Feilong shivered. He let Mibu plunder his mouth for a moment, and then found his nipples and pinched them hard. Mibu gasped, and Feilong attacked. 

When Mibu’s hand closed around his naked cock, Feilong shuddered. He couldn’t go far, hobbled by the trousers around his ankles, and he tried to take them off with his socked feet. He wanted to take them to bed. 

Mibu was determined to make him come against the wall, dragging strong fingers against his flesh, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock, and pushing back each time Feilong surged. 

Feilong gave up trying to move after the third time Mibu pressed him back. He decided to reciprocate. 

“How do you untie this fucking belt?”

“Fuck the belt.”

As if it was easy sliding his hand behind the fabric between Mibu’s thighs. But easier than untying him. He lowered Mibu’s underwear and reached for him. Mibu’s cock was hot, alive, sensitive. Feilong started stoking him furiously. 

“Kiss me,” Mibu told him.

This time Feilong was even more aggressive, drawing blood from Mibu’s lips. Mibu shuddered against him and came, semen a warm, sticky thing all over his fingers. 

Seeing Mibu come undone, eyes glazed and wild, made Feilong come. He hit his head against the wall. “Fuck.”

Mibu slid down, seemingly boneless. “My knees won’t forgive me for this,” he muttered. And then, scrunching his nose for a second in distaste, “I need to clean up.”

“The bathroom is here,” Feilong guided him after he finally got rid of his trousers and his socks. 

Mibu got rid of the fucking belt on the way. And the yukata. “You tore my underwear.”

“I’ll give you a pair of mine before you go,” Feilong promised. 

He turned the water on. “Shower or bath?”

“Whatever.” 

Or maybe neither. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t go back to having sex soon. Even though he was no teenager, Feilong felt desire stir inside him again. Mibu was a handsome man, lithe but powerful. His eyes kept being drawn on the reflection of Mibu’s cock. It too was beautiful.

“Like what you see?” 

“Yes.”

“So do I.” Mibu pushed Feilong down and made him sit on the edge of the tub. “You need cleaning too,” he said before kneeling before Feilong. “And I want to taste you.”

Feilong gasped at the first swipe of Mibu’s tongue on him. “May I?” he asked, reaching for the ribbon tying Mibu’s hair back.

“Yes.”

Mibu’s hair was thick and silky. It spilled over Feilong’s knees and thighs when Mibu lowered his head again, ‘cleaning’ him. Feilong wrapped his fingers in it, and pulled him closer. “Suck me properly,” he said, laughing. “That’s what you want, right?”

Mibu winked at him. He took half of Feilong’s cock in his mouth and sucked, while he caressed Feilong’s balls with his nails. 

Feilong closed his eyes, concentrating on the luxurious feel of the hair around his fingers, its lightness on his skin, the wetness and heat surrounding him. He was no teenager, but he was hard again.

Suddenly Mibu started singing. Or humming. Or something. A low, guttural sound that vibrated on him and inside him. It sounded like singing. It sounded like sex. And then Mibu pressed a spot behind his balls, and he saw stars. Bright, shining stars. 

When he came back to himself he was lying on the bed with Mibu stretched next to him, caressing his hair. “You want to kill me, Mibu?”

“Call me Oriya,” he growled before kissing him. 

“Oriya. My question stands.”

Oriya laughed and kissed him again, this time on the hollow of his throat. 

Feilong smirked and flipped him over. “That’s more like it,” he said, reaching down between their bodies. Oriya was hard. “I should do something about this.”

“You should.”

Feilong kissed his way down Oriya’s body. “You smell of sex.”

“You mind?”

“Not now.” He placed a kiss into Oriya’s left hipbone. “I like it.”

“You can mark me, if you want,” Oriya told him quietly. 

Something warm uncoiled inside him. He bit down, and then sucked. One day he’d leave more than a mark, but for now, he wanted something else. 

The smell of sex and sweat was stronger on Oriya’s groin, but Feilong liked it. 

He felt Oriya touch his head. “May I?”

“Yes,” he said. 

Oriya was surprisingly gentle, merely petting him as Feilong focused on the cock in front of him. He did lose his rhythm a little as Feilong took him further into his mouth, and started sucking him in earnest. 

“I am about to… you should pull out,” Oriya’s warned him. 

Feilong smirked. A moment later his mouth was full of spicy, sugary, fruity come. “Fuck, you taste good,” he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“So do you.”

Feilong laughed. He was happy to stay where he was, resting against Oriya’s hip, but Oriya pulled him up, surprisingly strong and focused for a man in post-orgasmic haze. His kiss was just as focused. 

“I’m not sure where your taste starts and where mine begins,” Feilong said seriously. 

“Does it matter?”

Feilong shook his head. He suddenly stood up. “Food. Room service?”

“Shower first.”

“Yes, you stink.”

“Your fault.”

Feilong grinned, strangely proud. “Yes, indeed.”

&*&*

Oriya wished that a lifetime’s habits could be changed this once. He was tired but sleep evaded him. So, he did what he always did. He went by the window, pushed the curtain aside and looked out. He would read later. 

He could see flashes of light when spirits moved restlessly between the streets beyond the park. He knew no one would listen but he prayed they stay away from the hotel, and away from his home. He just wanted to have a peaceful night. 

“Come back to bed,” Feilong murmured. 

“I can’t sleep,” he said just as quietly.

“Just come to bed,” Feilong repeated, looking at him sleepily. “I want to try hugging.” 

“I would like to try that too,” he admitted as he stood up.

“We’re both sad,” Feilong snorted as he lifted the covers. 

Oriya smiled. “Perhaps.” Feilong moved closer, and Oriya closed the gap between them. The warmth of his body was comforting, his weight pleasing. Oriya put his hand on Feilong’s head and started petting his hair. 

Feilong drifted back to sleep soon. 

Oriya watched the shadows gathering at the ceiling. As long as they stayed there, they would   
be fine.

&*&*

“So, you did it,” Akihito said to Feilong smiling, and nodding towards Mibu-san.

Feilong smiled back. 

Asami scowled. The moment he saw Mibu-san turn and approach them, his expression turned blank. 

Akihito grinned. “He still thinks it’s a bad idea,” he told Feilong.

“I don’t care.”

“Good for you.” They smiled simultaneously. 

It only made Asami frown. “When things go pear-shaped don’t expect me to help. Either of you.”

Akihito nodded. 

“Of course,” Feilong said. “Don’t worry, I have a gun and I know how to use it.”

“Just one? I’m disappointed.” Mibu-san joined them at the table, and poured some tea that he offered to Feilong. 

Akihito received the second cup, and Asami the third. 

“Come upstairs and I’ll show you how many I have.”

“Is that a promise?”

Akihito watched how they stared at each other, both half-smiling. Feilong seemed different. It took him a moment to realise that Feilong looked _relaxed_. 

“You’re staring,” Asami whispered, nudging him. “It’s rude.” 

“I can’t help it,” he mouthed. “Look at them.”

They looked about to kiss, slowly closing the distance between them, and glancing down at each other’s lips every other second. 

A shadow fell on the table. Akihito shuddered, and turned towards the man standing over them. His hair was white, was skin was pale, and he was dressed all in white. “I was sent to collect you,” the man said grinning. “I told them you were fine but everyone was worried, so, here I am.”

Mibu-san narrowed his eyes. “That was you last night?”

The man bowed slightly. “Why? Did I scare you?” he smirked. 

“You….” Mibu-san stood up, made to grab the man’s tie and then sat down again. “You idiot,” he finished quietly. 

The man pulled a chair and sat next to Feilong. “Muraki, pleased to meet you.”

Feilong stared at his gloved hand. 

“He’s a friend,” Mibu-san sighed. “A Very Stupid Friend.”

Muraki gave them a sweet smile. “He wouldn’t want me otherwise. He needs to be challenged.”

“No, I need peace and quiet.”

“You’re the one shouting,” Muraki laughed. 

“Because you’re provoking him,” Asami said before either Feilong or Mibu-san could respond. “Either you stop or you go.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll make you stop.” His expression was resolute. He would do it. 

Akihito felt himself harden. He liked Asami when he was tough. 

Muraki fixed his glasses with a smile. “You think you can?” He moved his right hand inside his coat. 

Asami stared back. 

Mibu-san put his hand on Muraki’s arm. “Muraki, you’re provoking the nice yakuza leader,” he hissed. 

“And the nice triad leader,” Feilong added with a cold smile. 

“What’s life without a little fun?” Muraki kept grinning like a madman.

Mibu-san’s light touch had become a death grip. Asami’s hand was on his gun, Feilong’s as well. 

Akihito couldn’t stand the new low level of idiocy he was witnessing. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re about to start a bloodbath just to annoy your friend?” 

Muraki blinked. “I… When you put it like that it does sound stupid. I’m sorry.” He put his hand back on the table. 

“Told you,” Mibu-san sighed, looking towards Feilong, “Stupid Friend. Stupid Best Friend.”

Muraki nodded. “More than a friend. A brother,” he said seriously, putting his hand on Mibu-san’s. “You know that.” He looked back at Feilong and offered him his hand. This time he took off his glove first. “As I said, Muraki. Pleased to meet you.”

Feilong put his gun on the table before shaking Muraki’s hand. “Liu Feilong.” 

“What you’re doing is illegal,” Mibu-san told Feilong.

Feilong smirked. Muraki laughed and hugged him. “Welcome to the family, Liu. Now we can commiserate every time this guy complains how everything fun is against the law.” He leaned closer to Liu. “But don’t let that fool you. He’ll clean up your mess for you anyway.”

“I don’t care about that. I don’t need that,” Feilong said, slowly disentangling himself from Muraki.

“Good. I’m glad to hear that,” Muraki said, and he sounded honestly satisfied. He stood up. “I’ll tell everyone you’re fine, and that you’ll come back later.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Just, let the House know when you leave next time. It’s best if they know.”

“Will do.”

“See you later.”

Muraki left as quietly as he’d appeared. Like a ghost. 

“Your friend is an idiot,” Asami said seriously. “He’ll get himself killed one day.”

“Don’t I know it,” Mibu-san sighed. 

Feilong stood up. “Come on. We have a couple of hours before I leave.”

Mibu-san followed him. “Hey, that’s not the way to the exit. Feilong, what do you have in mind?”

“He’s an idiot too,” Akihito grinned. 

Asami nodded. “But Feilong is right; we do have a couple of hours before leaving.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
